


A Deserved Epilogue

by Chronicler_of_Myriads



Category: The Shattered Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Brief Sex, Deathcaster, Destin, Destin Karn - Freeform, Domesticity, Evan - Freeform, Evan Strangward - Freeform, Fellsmarch, Fluff, Going on a date, Kissing, Love, M/M, Opening Up Emotionally, Romance, Talking, The Shattered Realms Series: Book 4: Deathcaster, VERY brief smut, cinda williams chima, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler_of_Myriads/pseuds/Chronicler_of_Myriads
Summary: After Destin Karn and Evan Strangward return from Carthis, they spend some time together, learning what it means to be a couple. Both muse on their complicated past together, while also planning for the future.
Relationships: Destin Karn/Evan Strangward
Kudos: 16





	A Deserved Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from my frustrations after finishing Deathcaster and not being satisfied with the way the book left off Evan and Destin's story. I wanted to add more, so here it is in all its scrambled, disorganized glory. 
> 
> Also, I suck at writing smut. Forgive me.

The entire journey back to the wetlands, Evan’s mind tumbled over the story Destin had told him of Evan’s presumed death at sea. It was an understandable assumption, really, but nevertheless stung Evan’s pride a little. He was a weather mage after all; it would have been embarrassing to have been killed by drowning. 

However, this was not Evan’s main concern. It was how devastated Destin had been, thinking that the only person he had ever trusted had been lost to the Indio. Destin’s simple explanation of the misunderstanding had been enough for Evan to see how truly he cared. Destin was careful as always to remain deadpan, but it was the way his voice caught every time on the word “death,” the clenching of his jaw, and long pauses between words that told Evan all he needed to know. It broke Evan’s heart. 

After they had all climbed down from the volcano after Jenna had reappeared, they all had huddled on the beach for a few hours, eager to be gone, but weary from their experiences. Destin had clung to Evan possessively. They sat together, facing the ocean, Destin’s arm around Evan’s shoulders, his other hand holding Evan’s in his lap. They didn’t say much at first, just stared at the hypnotic waves and listened to each other’s steady breathing. 

After a long while, Destin spoke up, voice barely more than a whisper. “I love you, pirate. After all this, I thought you deserved to know.”

Evan’s heart leapt into his throat, and he clutched Destin’s hand a little tighter. “I never would have thought you would admit it.”

“The war’s over. It’s time I demand my own happiness for once.”

Evan paused for a moment, before saying, “I love you too.”

And then they had melted into one another, bodies pressed tightly together on the sand, fingers entwined in each other’s hair, kissing as if they might never get the opportunity again. They ignored the looks they received from the others, indifferent to how odd their particular pairing appeared: the spymaster of Arden and an infamous Carthian pirate, who by all accounts never should have met, let alone grown to love each other. 

The time and circumstance that had separated them for the past four years was meaningless now, and everything that had gone unsaid on the deck of Destiny that night now came to light. Both had tried halfheartedly to leave it all in the past, but with Gerard Montaigne, Marin Karn, and Celestine Nazari dead, they had a chance at a life together that had been impossible only hours ago.

Later, the two of them rode Splinter on the journey back to the Fells, and Evan was very conscious of Destin sitting behind him, arms wrapped a little more snuggly around his waist than was necessary for the flight. He leaned back into Destin’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment and reveling in joy. He was aware of Splinter laughing at them, obviously overhearing the emotions the two of them were pouring out for each other, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, it brought an even wider smile to his face. Destin chuckled in his ear, and as Evan looked out over the calm evening sea, he committed this moment to memory, knowing he would cherish it for the rest of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those few weeks’ journey between the Alyssa Plateau and Fellsmarch wore on everyone. Even with the relief of defeating Celestine, there was much work to do and all anyone wanted was to rest.  
Thankfully, despite the urging of her advisers and her mother, Queen Alyssa seemed unwilling to hurry back home for her coronation. It seemed to Destin that the reason for this was largely because she too just wanted to enjoy the time they had between obligations; most recently, to eliminate the threat from the Empress, and in the near future, to patch together her fragmented queendom. 

Destin had no desire to complain about their joint army’s slow pace. It allowed him to spend time with Evan. The first night back from the Northern Islands, Evan had quietly joined Destin in his tent without pitching one of his own. No one cared to comment. The two of them had remained fairly chaste so far, but both were starting to grow impatient. Once they made it to Fellsmarch, there would be better privacy, and then there would be no holding back.

Truth be told, holding back was something that Destin was trying not to do much of these days. In the past, any soft spot had been a weapon in the hands of his enemies, so he had learned to keep his thoughts to himself. 

When Lila had told him of Evan’s apparent death, it had taken everything he had not to break down completely right there. Nevertheless, he hadn’t been able to contain his grief entirely, crying in front of her and later being so despondent that even Speaker Jemson had noticed. By the time the dragons had taken to calling him “Sad Destin,” he had all but given up caring who knew. The only thing that mattered was saving Evan.

But now, the threat was gone. Evan almost never left his line of sight, and suddenly Destin had trouble being openhearted again. His self-bred fear of those around him kept him from all but the plainest of romantic efforts. 

Evan seemed to have no such concern. He let his hands drift across Destin’s face and shoulders, took his hand when they rode horseback with the rest of their companions, and even kissed him when he had the opportunity. Evan never seemed to notice the reaction this caused, but Destin did. It was unusual to see smiles and harmless chuckles when he was expecting malicious grins and scheming eyes. 

So he forced himself to make an effort. He initiated handholding a few times, causing Evan to raise an eyebrow but smile softly nonetheless. Every night when they settled down to sleep, Evan sprawling nearly on top of Destin’s chest, Destin would murmur another “I love you,” into Evan’s hair. He let his face show that love when he watched Evan move about camp, doing whatever. 

He couldn’t give up his old habits completely in such a short amount of time, but he did his best. He still didn’t like to talk about himself and Evan much, but he let Evan fill in the gaps in their story whenever someone asked. One night, Jenna mentioned the promise that Evan had made her, Ash, and Sasha keep. Neither she nor anyone else knew much more than what Evan had told them about Destin being “important to him,” so Evan took the time to explain.

“Four years ago, Destin and his mother came to Carthis after fleeing the General,” Evan had said, giving Destin a questioning look. When Destin nodded, he went on. “They took shelter on the same farm I used when I was in port. We worked together for nearly a year, but then Karn found them.” He spoke very softly then, lost in memory, staring into the fire. “It was not a pleasant reunion.”  
Evan looked up abruptly, drawing himself into the present. “Destin and I didn’t see each other for years, but we arranged to trick Montaigne into thinking I was Celestine’s emissary, in order to keep Jenna out of their hands.”

Destin had squeezed Evan’s hand, looking sideways at him. “I’m sorry I was so cold. It was to keep you safe,” he said quietly, hoping only Evan would hear.

“I know, love. I know.” Evan leaned his head on Destin’s shoulder, and no more was said on the matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally arrived at Fellsmarch, Queen Alyssa, along with nearly everyone else, was caught up in a torrent of politics. King Matelon had his army to keep track of, and Alyssa had her coronation to endure. Not to mention that their two realms had been at war for nearly thirty years and only recently had both undergone extreme political turnovers, and now sought appeasement. Adrian was brother to the queen, Talbot was her bound captain, and Destin was still technically the spymaster of Arden, although he argued that since he had served under the Montaignes, he had no allegiance to the new king. However, young Matelon seemed to have grown on him, and it only took one very long and heartfelt conversation and a bottle of whiskey to change Destin’s mind, at least for the time being.

Evan was grateful that he had left his own ragtag court back in Tarvos, where it was mostly capable of taking care of itself in the short run. Destin often returned to their room in the keep exhausted and sick of the scummer-shoveling of government work. Practically every person on this continent was grateful that the war was over, and this was now a time of ripe opportunities, everyone desiring part of the new future. Marriage proposals were already flooding in for both Alyssa and Matelon. 

One evening, Evan was staring out the window at the brilliantly setting sun when he heard the outer door to the hall rattle open and shut. He turned with a smile to see Destin toss his jacket over the back of a chair.

“You’re back early,” Evan said, patting the window seat beside him.

Destin sat and leaned against the window frame, gazing mildly out at the landscape. Evan saw his eyes tracking the movements of servants in the courtyard below, and further out, the passage of people along the drawbridge.

“Things are quieting down,” Destin murmured. “There isn’t much left for us to do up here in the Fells. The king needs to return to Ardenscourt and make his presence known. If he stays too long in the North, it is possible one of the thanes might try to unseat him.”

“Would his father make a play for the throne?” Evan asked.

“Very likely,” Destin snorted. He looked sidelong at Evan. “Treacherous fathers are not uncommon in the court of Arden.”

“At least Matelon won’t be without help if it does happen,” Evan offered, trying to gauge Destin’s reaction. He only quirked a corner of his mouth up in something that couldn’t really be called a smile, and kept his eyes on the courtyard. Evan waited for him to say something, but he remained stoic.

Evan continued. “I didn’t know what to think when I heard the news of your own father’s fate. I was proud of you, but I also knew that you likely weren’t feeling any sort of pride of your own. I can only hope that you are relieved.” 

“The bastard’s gone. That’s all that matters,” Destin grumbled.

“How did it happen?” Evan pressed. 

Finally, Destin turned away from the window. Taking both of Evan’s hands, he said. “I‘ve avoided speaking of it because it is something better left in the past. What happened is this: I framed him. He didn’t take too kindly to that, and I killed him before he could kill me.”

“He tried to kill you?” Evan croaked. 

Destin sighed wearily. “We both knew my accusations against him were a lie. He tried to strangle me for it. I killed him with his own dagger – the one you brought back to me from Tarvos.” His eyes softened as they met Evan’s own. “It’s not that I don’t want you to know. I just don’t want to think of him, not now that I’m free.

“Anyway,” Destin said, his tone brightening a little. 

Evan could tell that they were done with that topic, but didn’t press for more details. 

Destin said, “I managed to get released early today with a purpose in mind. I thought we might find a pub in the city and make a night of it. Fellsmarch is beautiful this time of year, now that the evenings are a little warmer. You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

Evan smiled wryly. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, we haven’t had the opportunity for a proper one yet, have we?” 

Destin leaned forward to kiss him. Evan could smell the spicy pomade he used to manage his hair, mingled with his own personal scent. 

Destin pulled away just enough to whisper in Evan’s ear, “If we plan it well, we should have enough time for some other evening activities.”

Evan was not usually one to blush, but that phrase got him more than a little excited. He could feel exactly where that excitement was going, and tried to tamp down the sensation. Destin noticed, and laughed at him, but he had a hungry look in his eyes that betrayed the truth. 

They had each reached their breaking point sometime in the past few days. Their first night in Fellsmarch had been passionate and long, and well overdue. But as the political frenzy swept Destin away, the opportunity for a midnight romp presented itself less and less, and often Destin fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Evan didn’t fault him, and tried not to mind, but every time they had tried for intimacy in the mornings, they were interrupted by some maid or messenger before they could even get their nightclothes off completely. 

Kissing was fine, but it was not a practice that could be sustained exclusively over a long period of time. 

“It’s a deal,” Evan groaned in Destin’s ear, earning him a chuckle and a breathless kiss in response. 

They sat there a while longer, wrapped in each other’s arms on the window seat. Evan pulled Destin nearly into his lap, and leaned his head back against the wall as Destin kissed and sucked at his neck. Evan still could barely wrap his head around the idea that this was all real, that this wasn’t another one of those nights where he’d wake up from a desperate dream and pine for what could never be. Marin Karn was dead, and Destin was no longer tied to Gerard Montaigne. 

And most fulfilling of all, Evan’s feelings were returned just as strongly. In those years when Destin refused Evan’s attempts to meet, he had assumed the worst; that what he had thought was something special on board Destiny had been a fluke, a mistake, and that Destin Karn would only ever be a lost hope to him. 

But here they were. 

“Come on,” Destin said at last, standing and pulling Evan to his feet. “More of this later. I’m starving.”

They made their way out of the keep, walking rather than taking one of the queen’s carriages. It was a glorious evening, just cool enough to warrant cloaks, but not cold enough anymore to bite. They walked hand in hand, admiring the mountainous landscape around them as the sun slipped its last beams behind the near horizon. 

The pub they chose was classy, if that could be said for a pub, and swarming with patrons. They managed to find a table along the back wall, tucked away near a corner, where it was thankfully a little quieter. Destin tapped the passing waitress’s elbow and ordered drinks and meals for them both. 

Evan pivoted his chair so that he was closer to Destin and had a better view of the rest of the room. Destin himself had put his back square to the wall, likely for the same reason. The Fells had now officially allied with Arden, so they were in no danger, but old habits always died hard. 

Evan let Destin survey the room thoroughly before attempting any sort of conversation. “How is the new king holding up?”

Destin took his eyes off of a group of newcomers just sitting down across the room and focused on Evan. “He’s doing surprisingly well, I’d say. For someone who has no aspirations to rule, he’s taken on the job with vigor. It is nice not to worry about him scheming behind my back, though. Both Gerard and Jarat seemed ready to put me under the knife from moment to moment.”

Evan picked at the stained wooden table with a fingernail. “How long did you agree to work for him?”

“I never gave him a definite deadline. I told him I would help him get settled back in Ardenscourt, but that he could expect me gone shortly after. Why?”

Evan shook his head. “I miss home. I’m not trying to drag you from your responsibilities, or make you feel guilty for helping, but it will be nice to return to Tarvos.”

Destin smiled. “Oh don’t worry, I agree wholeheartedly. The sooner I’m out of this line of work, the better. I have nothing but good memories of Tarvos.”

“Well, except…” Evan trailed off, not wanting to say anything about that horrible day in any sort of detail.

Destin looked at him solemnly. “That doesn’t count. That’s a memory of him. Tarvos is full of memories of you.”

Their ale arrived, and two bowls of soup accompanied by a chunky loaf of bread came not long after. As they took their first bites, Destin sniffed gently in amusement.

“What?” Evan asked, swallowing some ale.

“You got me thinking of Tarvos, and I was remembering the way you looked at me in the early days, all moon-eyed.” Destin spooned up some soup. “It was hilarious.”

Evan spluttered. “You were flaunting yourself in front of me! Shirtless pullups? What did you expect? I was young and lustful! And anyway,” Evan said around a mouthful of food, “we’re together now, so why does it matter? It would be insulting if I didn’t give you moon-eyes then.”

“Who said you don’t still do it now?” Destin said daringly, leaning forward on his elbow and quirking an eyebrow. He quickly sprung back with a laugh that was shockingly close to a giggle when Evan swatted at him. 

“I do not make moon-eyes,” Evan grumbled. “I make ‘I want to eat you alive’ eyes, and I happen to be aware that you like them very much.”

Destin didn’t stop laughing entirely, but said between breaths, “That’s true. I do.” 

Evan pouted for a moment. He might not be the tallest and strongest of the two of them, but he’d be damned if he was going to be categorized as a little boy any longer. He was a much more powerful mage than Destin ever had been. He had taken down the stormwall that had encaged Celestine for years, after all.

Of course this was mostly just banter. Evan didn’t really mind the teasing, as long as it came from Destin. And in this case, it was all just a prelude to things to come. He quickly chomped another bite of bread to distract himself. This evening was becoming long, even though he truly did want to enjoy it. 

He watched passively as Destin ate. His hair was still parted neatly, but some of the strands at his hairline had come loose and stuck out over his forehead, spiky with pomade. Usually, Destin didn’t bother with hair, let alone his King’s Guard uniform, but since the Montaignes had been eliminated, he seemed to want to put on a better show of respect for the crown. Hal Matelon really was a force to be reckoned with. 

Destin caught him staring. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Destin snorted. “Odd compliment for a man.”

“I mean it,” Evan insisted. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

They made eye contact briefly, and Destin yielded. “You’re sweet. I don’t think I’ve ever been told something like that before.” He picked up Evan’s hand from where it rested on the table, and lightly kissed his knuckles.

Evan resolved privately then and there that Destin would not have a day go by when he was not told how appreciated he was. Whether it was something as simple as beauty or as substantial as true love, 

Evan would remind him. Destin had lived too long surrounded by people who hated and distrusted him.

“You know, for the capital of witchdom, Fellsmarch really isn’t that bad,” Evan said with mock sincerity, looking around the tavern. 

Destin made a face. “That comment was far too Ardenese for someone of your origins.”

“It was a joke, Des. Just making conversation.”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Destin complied. “Well, you aren’t wrong. The landscape is stunning,” he said as a very drunk man toppled from his stool across the room.

Evan took a swig of ale. “You don’t have to be so scathing. I like it here. If it didn’t get so damned cold, and if I wasn’t a pirate at heart, I might actually consider living here.”

“Eh, it’s all the same. Arden, Tamron, the Fells. I’ve been tied up in their politics for so long that I can barely even comprehend living a simple life here . Although,” Destin said, “Now that all the people who made my life hell are dead, maybe I could grow to love the wetlands again.

“Whatever,” Destin said abruptly, finishing the last of his ale and setting the tankard down with a thud. “I’m ready to leave my past behind me. Tarvos was the only place I was happy for any great length of time, so it’ll always be better in my mind.”

“Hmm,” Evan said, looking around the pub again. “I just meant that there seems to be a lack of witches in the Fells. Arden seemed very concerned that they had a witch queen, when in fact, it’s the queens who expressly aren’t witches.”

“The greatest irony of the war,” Destin replied. 

They finished their food, then took a meandering path back to the palace. Ragmarket was not a beautiful place in the most conventional sense, but Evan found it to have a kind of simple charm. As long as you stayed out of the alleyways this time of night, you could enjoy the crooked houses and shops in all their glory. 

They stopped on the bridge and watched the Dyrnnwater flow smoothly by. Raisa Cennestre and Lady Barret had made an enormous effort in years past to reduce the waste thrown into the river, and the results had been fair. The water now stank only mildly.

Evan was looking up at the night sky when Destin interrupted his thoughts.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Evan raised an eyebrow. “’I am not a monster,’ remember?”

“Of course I do. I never said it was true.”

“One of these days I will get you to love yourself the same way I love you,” Evan said.

“Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

By the time they made it back, most of the castle’s other inhabitants were asleep. They passed a few servants and a few pairs of lovers tucked away in dark corners, but otherwise the place was quiet. 

When they got back to their rooms, Evan tossed his cloak over the back of the sofa and squatted in front of the fire, hoping to revive it. When he stood up, Destin was right behind him. 

Destin didn’t give him time to react as he pulled Evan tightly to him and kissed him hungrily. Evan lifted his hands and cupped both sides of Destin’s face as Destin’s own hands slid from the small of his back to his ass. Destin pushed him backwards towards their bedroom, both of them fumbling in the near darkness. 

They broke apart just long enough to navigate the rest of the way and collapse onto the bed, pulling off their boots as they went. Destin, on his hands and knees, gave Evan a series of quick kisses along his jawline and yanked his shirt untucked, pulling it over his head. 

Evan let himself be pushed onto his back as Destin climbed on top of him, pulling off his own shirt as he went. He pressed their chests together, and Evan ran his hands up the smooth skin of Destin’s back, tracing the arc of his spine and the curves of his muscles. Those shirtless pullups had certainly been good for something.

Destin ground their hips together, causing Evan to moan. They both struggled to get their pants off. 

Finally naked, they savored each other’s skin, trailing touches and kisses as they moved. Destin broke off just long enough to paw in the drawer of the bedside table and pull out the small jar of oil. He dipped his fingers in it and spread it around with his thumb. Pushing Evan’s knees apart, he brushed his slick fingers across Evan’s entrance, causing Evan to hiss delicately. 

“You okay?” Destin whispered.

“It’s cold.”

“Not for long,” Destin replied aggressively, sliding the first of his fingers in. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Destin’s shoulders as he slowly worked Evan open, taking his time and clearly enjoying the effect it had on him. Once, Destin hit Evan’s sweet spot, causing Evan to spasm  
violently. He continued to do this, but would pull away when Evan tried to buck up into him. It was dragging Evan to the end of desperation.

“Blood and bones, you bastard, get on with it!” he growled as Destin laughed. But as Destin finally slid inside, the humor drained away and they both took a moment to adjust, Evan’s arms clamped even tighter around Destin’s shoulders.

“Ready?”

“Yes! Move!” Evan nearly shouted, driving himself harder down onto Destin’s shaft.

Destin needed no further urging, and began to thrust with so much need that Evan could tell he was as tired of their undesired week of celibacy as he was. Destin braced his forearms on either side of Evan’s head, biting him under his jaw and on the tender skin of his neck, soothing the sting of each bite with his tongue. 

Evan closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the creaking of the headboard. He had imagined this scene in his head while visiting many clicket-houses, but now it was real. This wasn’t their first time together, but he still experienced a rush of warmth whenever he remembered that he was finally sleeping with the love of his life. He hoped he would never get used to the feeling.

Destin was nearing the end, his movements shuddery and uneven. A few more thrusts later, and he was groaning loudly enough to wake the dead, his whole body shaking, eyes squeezed shut. He held himself up above Evan for a moment, then opened his eyes slowly, panting heavily.

Not wanting to lose momentum, Evan reached for his cock to finish himself off when Destin swatted his hand away. Resting his forehead in the hollow of Evan’s collarbone, Destin gripped him firmly and had Evan gasping several strokes later, spilling over Destin’s hand in a sticky mess.

Their faces only a few inches away, Destin said intensely, “I don’t leave my partners unsatisfied,” and then promptly collapsed onto his stomach next to Evan.

Once he had come down from his climax, Evan murmured, “I’m sure you don’t.” 

They lay tangled together for a long time, dozing but not wanting to commit to sleep yet. Destin pillowed his head on Evan’s shoulder, and Evan was running his fingers through his hair while Destin absentmindedly played with Evan’s navel. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Destin mumbled, twining one of his legs with Evan’s. 

“What about?” Evan asked, running his thumb across Destin’s stubbled cheek. 

“I love you. Very much. And the Temple Church here in the Fells is far preferable to the Church of Malthus. So if we’re going to do it, we should do it before Matelon moves us all back south.” 

“Do what?” Evan asked, bemused at Destin’s rambling speech. He seemed oddly nervous.

Destin suddenly rolled over on top of Evan, his chin level with Evan’s sternum, and propped himself up on his elbows. Destin’s gaze was penetrating, as if he were trying to gauge Evan’s reaction before it happened. “Would you…would you like to get married?” His voice trembled a little, so different from his usually commanding demeanor.

Whatever Evan had been thinking Destin was about to say, this was not it. “Married? They can do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Two men, I mean. The Temple Church will do that?”

Destin shrugged as best he could from his position. “I don’t see why not. It’s not like we care about titles or lands, and up here they’re very tolerant of people like us. There’s a spinner couple in Raisa Cennestre’s personal guard.”

“There is?” Evan asked eagerly. This was news to him.

“Yes. But you didn’t answer my question.” Destin was definitely jittery at this point, not wanting to meet Evan’s eyes. 

Evan reached down and pulled one of Destin’s arms out from under him. He gripped Destin’s hand in his, tight to his chest, and when he did catch Destin’s eyes, he held them by force of will. 

“Destin Karn, what the hell did you think my answer would be? Of course I’ll marry you.”

Destin was so relieved that he buried his face in Evan’s stomach, and Evan laughed boisterously, pulling him up to kiss him with all of the passion as he had built up in their years apart.


End file.
